My Favorite Mistake
by xxAlyssa
Summary: The ultimate act of love is wanting the best for someone in the highest, most pure way. [Jack jutted out his jaw. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Haley.”]


**Title: **My Favorite Mistake  
**Summary: **The ultimate act of love is wanting the best for someone in the highest, most pure way. (Jack jutted out his jaw. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Haley.")  
**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** I was suddenly inspired to do a short one-shot. It's written in what I'd like to call a "Desperate Housewives" style. In case any of you haven't seen Desperate Housewives, a deceased friend of the main characters usually narrates the story, so that's what I'm doing here. It's a companion piece to _Mend My Shattered Soul,_ and **it's up to you to figure out who's narrating it. Think about this: Who's died in either my story or in Four Brothers. Parts in the italics are the narrator.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. So, don't sue me.

* * *

_My Favorite Mistake  
__By: RedHot911_

* * *

_Someone once told me, "Live the life you want to live. Be the person you would be proud of. Make decisions. Make mistakes. If you fall, at least you fell because you tired. No regrets." _

_After I left this life, I watched my friends every day. I guided them---or at least I tired to, and I hoped they soon realize what life had in store for them. Now, today, I watch as one of them prepares for the best day of her life. And today, of all days, I wish I was there---to stop her from making a huge mistake._

_Haley Lawrence was always the smart girl in class. The quiet yet seemingly bold girl that spewed out sarcasm like it was everyday English. Once I died, her life changed. The quiet yet seemingly bold girl lost her spark. _

Haley smoothed the sides of her white gown and adjusted the small, diamond studded tiara on her styled head. Soft ringlets cascaded down her back and smaller ringlets framed her heart-shaped face. She closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath in, then slowing exhaled. The butterflies in her stomach were going mad.

She placed two fingers to her temples and shook her head. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she sat on the settee by the window. Her head turned towards the mirror, and she gazed at herself for a moment. The white dress she was wearing, the diamond ring, the veil—they made it all the more official. Her eyes burned with tears and she looked up at the ceiling. "I wish I didn't have to do this," she said as she stood. "I wish you were here…." Shaking her head, she dabbed the tears off her face with her handkerchief. "God…I just really need you now."

Before she said anymore, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked holding back tears as she slowly approached it. She grabbed the handled and opened the door; her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she caught eyes with the visitor.

_The greatest, most rewarding part about life is how unexpected it is. How a person can unexpectedly turn into a part of your past in a matter of minutes, and then unexpectedly return back into a part of your present. _

"I—I---I can't see you," She stammered.

As hurried to shut the door but he was too quick. "Wait, listen to me, please."

"What are you doing here?" She asked icily as she leaned against the door. "You can't be here," she stuck her left hand out and flashed her ring. "I'm getting married today, please---"

The visitor paused for a moment. "Haley…" they said breathlessly. "You can't marry him."

She couldn't take it anymore. She stepped back and let the door slowly creak open. And then, for the first time in four years, there he stood. Brooding, smoking, and overwhelmingly heartbroken. When they're eyes locked, it felt as though the earth had stopped spinning; that all the air in the world had disappeared. "Jack," she said almost inaudibly. "I lov---"

"No! Don't say that you love him," he began as he stepped inside the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Don't say that you love him, unless you truly _mean it._ "

Haley placed a hand over her mouth and looked at Jack. "I'm sorry, but I do love him."

"Haley, I need to tell you something." Jack stepped closer, his blue eyes glistening with a mixture of hope and fear. Hope that she still loves him, and fear that she doesn't. "For the past four years, as I grasped the lonely roads of my life, I paused for a moment and told myself, 'What more do I have to lose now that I found the one girl I wanna be with for the rest of my life?'"

Haley's jaw dropped. "Well, I'm glad you cleared that up with me on my wedding day." She jumped as another series of knocks came from the other side of the door.

"Haley, it's time."

"Shit," she muttered. "Hold on a minute," she shouted.

"Haley, listen to me—"Jack pleaded as Haley slid on her high heels. "That girl, she's _you_. I love you, even if you don't love me, even if you won't talk to me, even if you think you think you can't confide in me. I love you so much, that when you are not near me it hurts, and when you are it hurts even more, because you won't love me."

"I _can't _love you, Jack. I'm getting married. To a man that's picked up the pieces to my broken heart—the heart that you crushed---and put them back together again."

Jack jutted out his jaw. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Haley."

Haley turned her back to Jack. The tears she was holding back down cascaded down her face. "Sometimes, I wish I never met you because before then I didn't miss someone so much." She turned and look at him, the pain the agony shone so brightly from his eyes, that it nearly blinded Haley. "You were my favorite mistake, Jack Mercer. But I can't afford to make any more mistakes."

"Then don't marry him. Marry _me._"

Haley shook her head and pushed by Jack. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

_Sometimes in your life you don't always get what you want. You have to grasp the next best thing. It doesn't mean you'll be any less happy. Just means you'll have a few more broken dreams. I never expected Haley to turn her back to Jack. But life prides itself on the unexpected._

* * *

"Do you Haley take Andrew to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I---I----I----"Haley stammered as she looked around the Chapel. Her brown eyes fell on the dark creature standing alone in the back corner of the room. Her expression softened and her heart melted. 'What am I doing?" She thought to herself again.

"Jesus Christ Haley just say 'I will' already!" Andrew snapped as his grip on her hands made her flinch.

She looked back at Jack and then at Andrew. "I---I---"She released her hands from Andrew's grip and turned towards Jack. "I love you." She whispered. "Jack, I love you!"

The crowd gasped and stirred as Andrew angrily stared at Haley. "What the fuck Haley, we're fucking getting married!"

"Not anymore," she said through gritted teeth and she ran down the steps leading down from the altar. Running over to Jack she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said as he spun her around.

"I love you so much, Hales." Jack's lips caught Haley's and he hungrily pulled her body closer to hers.

_Someone once told me: "God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain. But he did promise strength for the day, comfort for tears and light for the way." It took me a long time to realize this and I think I am starting to, but sometimes what you want isn't always what you get, but in the end what you get is so much better than what you wanted…_


End file.
